


The Case of the Detective and the Secretary

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and the Secretary [2]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Della is sick and Paul is doing his best to take care of her. Perry comes over worried because he doesn't know why Della didn't show up to work.





	The Case of the Detective and the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).



“Della, I’m  _ calling _ a doctor.” Paul said. Della was snuggled up next to him, her head in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped around her, his hand gently caressing her shoulder. 

“I don’t need a doctor,” she rasped. “I just have a sore throat.”

“You’re also  _ burning up _ .”

“I’ll be  _ fine _ . I don’t  _ need _ a doctor. You should probably leave though, you might catch whatever I have.”

“Oh fine, I can catch what you have. And you keep  _ insisting _ there’s nothing wrong.”

“I don’t need a doctor.”

“In that case I’m sure he’ll be glad to get a break from tending to  _ real _ sick people.” Paul drawled. “I’m calling one.”

Della groaned and Paul ignored her groans as he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and got the phone. He called the doctor, much to Della’s dismay, and he then got out of bed and got dressed.

“Where are you going?” Della asked hoarsely as she watched him get dressed.

“I just thought I should be halfway dressed when the doctor gets here.”

“I don’t need a doc-”

“The doctor’s on his way. So you can just  _ quit _ arguing, Beautiful. You’re just wasting your voice.” Paul sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her close to him.

“You’re gonna get  _ sick _ if you keep that up.”

“Nonsense. I’m healthy as a horse. Besides, I thought you said you weren’t sick.”

“I never said I wasn’t  _ sick _ , I said I didn’t nee-”

“A doctor. Yes, so you’ve said.”

“This was not how I planned to spend my Saturday night.” Della rasped, her voice nearly gone by the end of the sentence. Paul handed her the cup of hot tea he had made her and she grimaced when she swallowed. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Beautiful. I did plan to spend tonight with you in my arms, but I didn’t exactly plan it like  _ this _ . I hate seeing you sick.”

Della started to say something, but Paul said before she could say anything, “Save your voice, Della. The more you talk the more it’ll hurt.”

She let out a defeated sigh and leaned back into him.

 

A knock was soon heard at the door, and then Paul let the doctor in. The doctor told Della that she had a mild cold, sore throat, and needed to stay in bed and get rest. Plenty of liquids and hot soup. 

 

When the doctor left Paul got back into his pajamas, and started some soup on the stove.

“Try and get some rest, Della.” Paul sat down next to her as he waited for the soup to warm.

“Mmhmm.”

 

When the soup warmed, he brought her a bowl and she sat up and ate some. After she finished and he took her bowl back to the kitchen, he came back and asked, “Would you like something else?”

“Can you turn on the radio?”

“Sure.”

He turned it on to some soft music and also brought her another cup of tea and a glass of water.

“You don’t have to drink these right now, but if you do I’m going to set them here.” He placed the drinks on the nightstand. “Now try and get some sleep?”

Della buried herself down in the covers.

Paul slipped under the covers, and when he did Della snuggled her way back into him. “I don’t wanna get you sick.” She mumbled. 

He put his arm around her and said softly, “I’ll be alright. You just get better okay?”

She drifted off to sleep, tossing and turning, and occasionally waking up sweaty and grasping for the water on the nightstand. 

 

The next morning he was woken up to a banging on his door. He slipped out of bed, Della still sleeping, and threw on a robe.

“Who is it?” Paul asked when he got to the door.

“Paul it’s me.”

“Perry?!” Paul exclaimed as he opened the door. 

“Paul? Paul, have you heard from Della?” Perry sounded frantic. “She hasn’t come into work and she isn’t answering her phone and I just went by her apartment and she isn’t there.” He sat down on the edge of Paul’s couch and was rubbing the back of his neck.

Paul yawned half asleep and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Della? Perry it’s  _ Sunday _ . Why would she be at work? And isn’t she allowed to see friends or what?”

“Friday after we left work she said she would meet me at the office at 10 on Sunday. We were going to organize some files and things since we finished with the last case and we’ve been meaning to do it for some time now.”

“Perry, I’m sure she’s  _ fine. _ ” He debated telling Perry where exactly Della  _ was _ . That she was safe and sound, well minus the cold that is, in his bedroom. But they hadn’t really talked about if they were going to tell Perry about their relationship just yet. Not that he would mind them being together. They just thought it might be fun to see how long it would take Perry to figure it out. 

“It’s not like Della to not show up to work and not call. What if something happened to her?”

“Perry, I can honestly tell you that I’m positive she’s safe.” Paul sat down next to Perry and he lightly squeezed his hand. 

“Paul, how can you be so calm and how can you be so  _ sure _ ? Della is as good as missing and here you sit-” Perry noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Della was standing in the doorway of Paul’s bedroom. Her hair was a tangled mess, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her, and she looked exhausted. Exhausted and  _ sick _ . But at that moment, Della looked as beautiful as Perry had ever seen her. She was  _ here _ and she was  _ safe _ .

“I heard voices.” Della rasped, her voice cracking a she spoke. “Hi, Perry.” She smiled as best she could and leaned against the doorframe. 

“Della! I was so worried about you!” Perry breathed a sigh of relief and a relieved smile crossed his face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I caught a cold and completely forgot to tell you.” Della came over and collapsed on the far end of the couch. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay. You weren’t answering your phone and you weren’t home and I didn’t know  _ where _ you were or what had happened.”

Paul stood up and went to the kitchen and put on water to boil for tea. 

“Thanks for checking on me,” Della smiled. She was wedged up into the corner of the couch, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

“I uh, didn’t exactly expect to find you here but,” a smile tugged at Perry’s face, “I hope Paul’s taking good care of you.”

Paul was now leaning against the back of the couch. “Well, trying to,” he said.

Perry was intertwining and untangling his fingers. Della noticed it, and said, “You’re wondering how to politely ask how long we’ve been together.”

Perry looked up at her and grinned, “As always, you know exactly what I’m trying to hide.”

“Not long. A few weeks. We,” she cleared her throat.

Paul spoke up, “We were planning on telling you, but decided it might be more fun to see how long it took the famous detective to figure it out.” He grinned.

Perry shook his head and laughed, “I thought  _ you _ were the detective and I was the lawyer?”

“Well, according to some people you’re one hell of a detective also.” Paul chukled.

“I think the water's boiling.” Della said as she looked towards the kitchen.

“Oh, thanks for reminding me!” He went to the kitchen and proceeded to make a cup of tea.

“I’m sorry for not calling and lettin-” Della began and then Perry waved her apology aside.

“It’s not your fault you got sick. And just for the record you are  _ not _ allowed to come to work tomorrow. You’re gonna stay right here and get some more rest.” 

Della let out a groan, and then complained, “Why do you two keep telling me that.”

“If we didn’t, you’d be at the office insisting you’re ‘not sick enough’ to stay home.”

“That’s a fact!” Paul stated as he gave Della a cup of tea.

Perry stood up and Della asked, “You’re not leaving are you?”

“I thought I should get going so you can crawl back in bed. You need rest and you can’t get it by talking to me.”

“At least stay for breakfast?” Paul asked.

“Paul, it’s nearly lunch.”

“Brunch?” Paul offered.

“While you two are discussing meal times, can I pipe in with a request?”

“Anything, Beautiful!” 

“Do you know how to make an omelette?”

“I don’t know about him, but  _ I _ make a swell one.” Perry grinned as he made his way to Paul’s kitchen.

Paul let out a laugh and then blew a kiss in Della’s direction. 

  
  
  



End file.
